Picture of Me, Our Memories
by EXOST Panda
Summary: Kai, seorang fotografer dan Kyungsoo, seorang stylist salon ternama di Seoul, bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Disaat cinta itu mulai tumbuh, salah seorang dari mereka kehilangan hal yang berharga karena suatu peristiwa. Tapi, untuk orang yang di cintainya, ia berani mengambil keputusan yang dapat menghancurkan mimpinya untuk menebus kesalahannya terhadap orang yang dicintainya...


Summary: Kai, seorang fotografer dan Kyungsoo, seorang stylist salon ternama di Seoul, bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Disaat cinta itu mulai tumbuh, salah seorang dari mereka kehilangan hal yang berharga karena suatu peristiwa. Tapi, untuk orang yang di cintainya, ia berani mengambil keputusan yang dapat menghancurkan mimpinya untuk menebus kesalahannya terhadap orang yang dicintainya...

_Cerita ini Eunhye buat BASED ON MV yang dibuat GB 'Kiss' pada tahun 2001. Cerita yang cukup sedih menurut Eunhye, karena sudah sekian kali Eunhye ngeliat MV itu dan selalu nangis pas nonton. Jika readersdeul berminat, Eunhye mengusulkan untuk membaca ff ini seenggaknya sedikit saja. Jujur, buat Eunhye MV ini punya banyak nilai yang bisa kita pelajarin tentang arti 'kekuatan' dan 'pengorbanan' dalam cinta._

**Picture of Me, Our Memories**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Cast: KaiDo, Other.**

**Warning: GS, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja itu, Kai, tampak berkonsentrasi mengatur modelnya dan mengatus fokus kamera SLR miliknya. Tepat saat ia akan mengambil gambar lagi, seorang yeoja muda berambut pendek dan bermata besar melintas dan tak sengaja terpotret olehnya.

Yeoja itu menatap kesekeliling dan menyadari bahwa di tempat itu sedang dilaksanakan pemotretan. Yeoja itu membungkuk berkali-kali kepada Kai dan mengatakan " Mianhae ". Kai hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada yeoja bermata bulat tersebut.

Yeoja itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah sebelumnya kembali membungkukkan badan kepada Kai. Kai tersenyum menatap kepergian yeoja bermata besar itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai tampak tersenyum menatap foto hasil bidikannya siang tadi, terutama foto yeoja bermata besar yang baru saja ia angkat menggunakan penjepit kecil dari dalam madah persegi panjang berisikan cairan _developer_.

" Cantik... " Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Kai menjepit foto itu bersama-sama dengan kumpulan foto lainnya yang juga belum kering sepernuhnya, lalu beranjak pergi ke salon yang biasa ia kunjungi untuk merapikan potongan rambutnya yang panjangnya kini mulai melewati bahu.

Tak perlu waktu lama, ia sampai di salon tersebut. Ia melangkah ke meja resepsionis dan mengatakan sesuatu lalu duduk di kursi khusus untuk mencuci rambut.

Kyungsoo POV.

Dengan cekatan, aku mengeringkan rambut salah seorang pelanggan tetap di salon tempatku bekerja ini. Aku mematikan _hairdryer_ lalu merapikan rambut agashi ini. Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat wajah fotografer yang tadi siang kutemui dari pantulan cermin. Aku tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju temanku dan menggantikan posisinya untuk mencuci rambut namja itu.

Aku mengukur temperatur air sebelum membasuh rambut namja itu. Setelah kuyakini rambutnya telah basah seluruhnya, dengan teliti aku membersihkan rambutnya dengan shampoo. Aku terlalu asyik melamun hingga aku tak menyadari shampoo itu tak sengaja mengenai mata namja itu.

" YAK! "

" Anda baik-baik saja tuan? Tolong maafkan kelalaian pekerja kami "

Manajer Lee menatapku tajam " Kyungsoo-ah, sudah berkali-kali kukatakan. Berhati-hatilah saat mencuci rambut pelanggan! "

Aku menunduk. Dapat kutangkap dari sudut mataku kini namja itu membersihkan matanya yang terkena shampoo dengan menggunakan handuk yang melingkar di bahunya.

" Mianhamnida... Jeongmal... " Aku menundukkan wajahku berkali-kali.

Aigo Do Kyungsoo... Kau benar-benar payah!

**.**

**.**

_ Inhwa Studio, 07.00 p.m_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan menaiki tangga. Tanganku menggenggam erat topi rajutan benang wool berwarna coklat tua dalam genggamanku. Topi milik namja fotografer tersebut.

Sebenarnya aku masih terlalu malu untuk menemui namja itu. Tapi manajer Lee menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan topi rajutan ini dan sekalian meminta maaf pada namja berkulit tan itu.

_JEPRET!_

_JEPRET!_

Aku melongokkan kepalaku kedalam studio dan mendapati dirinya sedang memotret miniatur motor sport berwarna silver.

" Je.. Joesonghabnida… " Ucapku pelan.

Asisten fotografer itu, Suho, mantan teman SMA-ku dulu tersenyum menyambutku.

" Wae Kyungsoo-ah? "

" Aku… Ingin bertemu dengan Jongin-_ssi_ " Ya, Kim Jongin. Nama yang kuketahui dari manajer Lee.

" Kai! Ada yang mencarimu! "

Namja berkulit tan itu menghentikan kegiatan memotretnya dan berbalik menatapku. Tatapan mata kami bertemu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat kearahku.

" Ng... Jongin-_ssi_... Mianhamnida untuk yang tadi... " Ucapku pelan.

" Gwaenchana.. emm? "

" Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo "

" Ah. ne. Gwaenchana Kyungsoo-_ssi._ Lagipula setiap orang pernah melakukan kesalahan "

Aku terpana menatap senyuman namja itu. Tampan. Namja dihadapanku ini tampan sekali.

" Ini.. Topi milikmu Jongin-_ssi_. Tertinggal di salon... " Aku menyodorkan topi itu pada Jongin.

" Gomawo Kyungsoo -_ssi_ " Kulihat Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya. " Tolong panggil aku Kai. Cukup Kai saja, bukan Jongin "

" Geurae Jon—ah maksudku Kai-_ssi_ "

" Pulanglah. Ini sudah malam "

" Tapi Kai-_ssi_, aku tak bisa pulang begitu saja sebelum melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus kesalahanku "

" Tidak perlu. Lagipula itu hanya kesalahan kecil "

" Kumohon, biarkanlah aku menebus kesalahanku " Pintaku padanya.

Ia tampak berpikir sebentar lalu menarik tanganku ke tengah-tengah studio. " Bergayalah sesuai yang kamu mau. Kau harus menjadi model-ku "

Kyungsoo POV End.

.

.

Kai POV.

Aku tersenyum senang melihat Kyungsoo yang kini bergaya malu-malu dihadapanku. Yeoja itu tampak tidak percaya diri di depan kamera.

" Santai saja Kyungsoo-_ssi _. Bergayalah seperti yang kau inginkan " Ucapku lembut.

" Begini? " Ia berpose dengan kedua tangan di pingganggnya dan menampilkan senyumnya yang sangat indah menurutku.

" Yak, seperti itu "

Aku memotretnya dua-tiga kali setiap ia berganti pose. Tak hentinya kami berdua tertawa-tawa karena kesalahan yang kami perbuat.

Selesai memotretnya, aku mengajaknya kedalam ruangan " _SAFE LIGHT "_ di studio-ku. Kutuangkan sedikit cairan _developer _kedalam satu wadah, cairan _stopbath_ dalam wadah lainnya dan terakhir cairan fixer. Kucelupkan pertama-tama foto itu dalam cairan _developer_, kemudian cairan _stopbath_, dan terakhir cairan _fixer_. Kulakukan itu berulang-ulang.

Aku dan Kyungsoo menatap puas hasil foto-foto itu.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa beberapa bulan telah berlalu dan kini kami berdua sudah semakin dekat. Tiap Kyungsoo pulang dari bekerja, ia menjumpaiku di studio dan menjadi modelku. Tak jarang ia mengikutiku dan Suho ke arena balap motor. Aku memboncengnya setiap kami beradu kecepatan dengan Suho dan pembalap lainnya.

Terkadang, kami menyiramkan _champagne_ di dalam botol besar ke tubuh oranglain untuk merayakan kemenangan. Setiap kami melakukan itu, entah mengapa Suho selalu melindungi Kyungsoo agar tak kebasahan, walau aku tahu sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga ingin merasakan siraman itu. Ah, biarlah.

Sekarang, aku sedang mencetak foto-foto Kyungsoo yang kuabadikan dengan kameraku kemarin. Kugantungkan foto-foto yang belum kering pada seutas tali. Aku tersenyum menatap foto-foto Kyungsoo yang kini memenuhi seluruh ruanganku. Kuambil cairan _Developer_ dari atas lemari lalu menuangkannya kedalam satu wadah.

' _Dodaeche alsuga eobseo namjadeurui maeum~_

_Weonhaltaen eonjego dajuni ijen ddeonande~_

_Ireonjeog cheoeumirago neonun teugbyeorhadaneun~_

_Geu mareul mideosseo naegen haengbogieosseo~_ '

Kulihat nama Kyungsoo tertera di layar ponselku.

" Yeoboseo? "

" **Kai-ah!** "

" Ne Kyungsoo-ah? "

" **Bisakah kau menjemputku di salon? Diluar hujan deras, aku tak bisa pulang **"

" Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana "

Kumatikan ponselku dan menutup _flip_-nya lalu beranjak mengambil jaket dan 2 payung untukku dan Kyungsoo. Setelah mengunci pintu studio-ku, aku segera membuka payung dan berlari menuju salon dimana Kyungsoo bekerja.

Kai POV End.

.

.

Kyungsoo POV.

Aku menatap lurus jalanan di depanku, menanti Kai datang. Dalam benakku sudah terbayang dimana kami akan berjalan dibawah guyuran hujan dan dalam naungan satu payung seperti pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang berlalu lalang saat ini.

" Kyungsoo-ah, aku pulang duluan ne " Luhan _jie_ menepuk bahuku pelan.

" Ah, ne _jie jie_ "

" Annyeong Kyungsoo-ah/noona " Ucap Luhan _jie_ dan Sehun sebelum pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri.

Tak lama, aku melihat Kai berjalan kearahku dengan membawa payung. Aku segera menghampirinya dan memegang tangannya. Aku sedikit bingung saat ia menyerahkan payung itu padaku.

" Peganglah sebentar " Ucapnya.

Aku menatapnya kesal saat melihatnya mengeluarkan sebuah payung lagi. Kujatuhkan dalam genggamanku ke tanah lalu berjalan menerobos hujan.

" Kyungsoo-ah! "

Aku tak menghiraukan panggilan Kai. Aku sungguh –sungguh kesal kepada namja itu. Apa ia tidak bisa peka sedikit pada perasaan yeoja? Aish, neomu jinjjayo!

" Kyungsoo-ah! Waeyo? " Tanya Kai padaku sambil memegang lenganku lembut.

" Lepaskan aku " Aku mencoba menepis tangannya.

" Shireo! "

Dapat kurasakan saat ini Kai menarikku kedalam pelukannya dan merangkulku erat. Aku maupun Kai tidak berbicara apapun hingga sesampainya di apartemen milik Kai.

" Gantilah bajumu Di lantai atas Kyungsoo-ah. Aku akan ganti baju di bawah "

" Nee " Aku mengangguk patuh sebelum berjalan menaiki tangga dan berganti baju.

Seusai berganti baju, aku memperhatikan ruang makan di studio ini dengan cermat dan mendapati fotoku yang berpose akan mencium seseorang dan foto Kai.

Aku tersenyum bahagia menatap foto itu. Aku mengambil gunting lalu memotong foto itu dan terakhir menempelkan keduanya di tembok kayu dengan menggunakan selotip. Aku memandang puas hasil karyaku.

Saat aku sedang mengagumi hasil karyaku tak sengaja tanganku menyenggol jus buat yang ada di atas meja hingga mengenai beberapa foto milik Kai dan baju yang kukenakan. Cepat-cepat kulepaskan bajuku yang terkena tumpahan untuk mengelap meja sebisaku dan segera memakai kemeja Kai yang tergantung di belakang pintu tepat pada saat Kai keluar dari _safelight room_.

" Kemejaku terlalu kebesaran ya? "

" Yah~ begitulah. Kau dapat melihatnya sendiri "

" Hadap sini sebentar, aku mau memotretmu "

Spontan aku bergaya di depannya.

" Ada sesuatu di rambutmu... " Kai mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Kurasakan tangan besarnya menyentuh rambutku. Dapat kurasakan kini wajahku mulai memanas.

" Kai? Kyungsoo-ah? "

Aku dan Kai terpaku menatap Suho yang kini melirik kami bergantian. Ia terlihat menghela nafas kasar lalu pergi menuruni tangga.

" Suho kenapa? " Tanyaku pada Kai.

" Nan mollayo " Kai tiba-tiba memotretku lagi. " Ah. Film-nya habis " Ucapnya.

" Biar kuambilkan "

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju _safelight room_ dan mencari-cari isi film yang dimaksud Kai. Ah, itu dia! Aku mendekat kearah rak yang cukup tinggi. Aku berjinjit sebisaku dan meraih film itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa tanganku menyenggol botol plastik putih disebelahnya hingga botol itu terjatuh dan cairan di dalam botol itu tumpah seluruhnya mengenai mataku.

_Sakit! _

_Mataku sakit!_

Kyungsoo POV End.

**.**

**.**

Kai POV.

Aku berlari berdampingan dengan para dokter dan suster yang mendorong ranjang rumah sakit yang ditempati Kyungsoo kedalam ruang UGD.

_Salahku! ini semua salahku!_

Aku menahan sakit dihatiku saat Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan pada kedua bola matanya. Ingin rasanya aku menangis jika melihatnya seperti itu.

" Mianhamnida. Tapi anda tidak boleh masuk " Kata seorang suster padaku.

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Kyungsoo-ah... Mianhae...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Inhwa Studio_

Aku menatap kedua foto yang pasti disatukan oleh Kyungsoo. Sakit. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya. Andai aku tak membiarkannya mengambil film itu, ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi padanya.

Air mata menuruni pipiku perlahan. Dengan penuh amarah, aku melempar botol kosong cairan _developer_ yang merusak mata Kyungsoo. Aku mengambil kunci motorku lalu beranjak menuju lapangan balap yang sering kukunjungi bersama Kyungsoo dan Suho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Racing Arena_.

Kupacu mesin motorku hingga kecepatan maksimal. Selama pertandingan, sekelebat bayangan tentang kenanganku akan diri Kyungsoo muncul. Saat ia ikut balapan bersamaku dan saat sebelum ia mencoba mengambil film itu.

Aku mengarahkan motorku ke _pit_ dan mematikan mesinnya. Kucabut kasar kunci motor itu lalu memberi kunci itu pada petugas _pit_.

Keputusanku sudah bulat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Back to Inhwa Studio 09.30 p.m_

Aku mengemasi barang-barangku kedalam koper kecil. Aku terdiam saat menyentuh miniatus motor sport berwarna silver kesayanganku. Kuelus permukaan miniatu itu perlahan sebelum membungkusnya dengan kain dan mengunci koperku.

Kuraih foto yang digabungkan Kyungsoo lalu memisahkan kedua foto itu. Kuambil foto milik Kyungsoo dan kurekatkan kembali pada tembok kayu, tentu saja tanpa adanya fotoku disamping foto itu.

Sebelum beranjak keluar, aku menepuk bahu Suho pelan, tapi ditepisnya. Aku tersenyum kecut kearahnya dan menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

_Mianhae Kyungsoo-ah...Jeongmal mianhae..._

Kai POV End.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1 month later..._

Kyungsoo POV.

Hari ini, perban yang melilit mataku akan dibuka. Dokter Shin yang merawatku mengkoordinasiku agar membuka mata baruku perlahan, agar dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk.

Saat aku membuka mata, aku mendapati Suho memegang kue Tart yang dihiasi lilin yang menyala. Sementara itu dokter Shin dan para perawat mengucapkan selamat karena aku dapat melihat lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedih. itulah yang kurasakan. Seminggu setelah aku keluar rumah sakit, tepatnya kemarin, aku pergi ke Inhwa Studio dengan ditemani oleh Suho.

Hatiku terasa sakit saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kai tidak lagi ada di tempat itu. Ia telah pergi dengan seluruh barang-barangnya. Aku lebih merasa tertusuk saat melihat dua foto yang ku gabungkan dulu hanya tinggal satu saja, yaitu fotoku seorang diri.

Saat ini pun aku merindukan saat-saat bersamanya. Ku bersihkan cermin salon tempatku bekerja, menyingkirkan sedikit poniku lalu menatap mata baruku. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sosok Kai baru saja memasuki salon dan menatapku. Tapi saat aku berbalik, bukanlah Kai yang kudapati. Tapi Suho.

Suho mencoba bertingkah konyol dengan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan amplop coklat yang ia bawa. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis saat ia melangkah mendekatiku.

" Kka, lihat ini Kyungsoo-ah " Ia menyodorkan amplop itu padaku.

Aku mengeluarkan barang yang ternyata adalah sebuah majalah. Yang membuatku kaget adalah cover majalah itu... Foto yang pernah aku dan Kai ambil saat di studio.

" Itu... tampaknya Kai yang mengirimkannya pada majalah itu " Ucap Suho.

" Dia... Dimana? " Tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

" Carilah ia di arena balap tempat kita bertiga sering bertemu dulu. Ia ada disana "

Dengan segera, aku mengambil mantel dan tasku lalu menyetop taksi di depan salon tempatku bekerja. Aku menyebutkan nama tempat yang aku tuju.

Sesampainya aku di lapangan itu, aku mencari-cari sosok Kai. Mataku mencari-cari di setiap sudut lapangan itu hingga terpaku pada satu sosok yang menggunakan baju serba hitam. Kai. Aku tahu itu Kai walau namja itu menggunakan kacamata hitam.

Kulihat Kai mengelus lembut bulu seekor anjing golden retriever lalu melemparkan bola hingga anjing itu berlari mengikuti bola itu. Perlahan, aku mendekat kearah Kai. Ia tampak tak menyadari kehadiranku atau hanya berpura-pura?

Angin seketika berhembus kencang dan menerbangkan foto yang Kai letakkan di sampingnya. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam itu meraba-raba tempat foto itu sebelum tertiup angin.

Aku menangis dalam diam saat melihat foto itu. Ya, foto diriku saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Tenggorokanku benar-benar tercekat. Aku memberikan foto itu padanya dan ia mengangguk kepadaku. Tanpa kusadari, anjing Golden retriever itu kembali kepada Kai dengan membawa bola yang tadi Kai lemparkan. Kai meraih tali anjing tersebut dengan susah payah sebelum pada akhirnya berdiri.

" Gomawo karena sudah memberikan foto ini kepadaku... "

Aku terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya.

" Ini adalah foto yeoja yang sangat kucintai... Walau ia akan membenciku karena kesalahan yang aku perbuat... Aku rela kehilangan cita-citaku dan memberikan mataku padanya... Asalkan ia bisa hidup dengan sepasang mata yang bisa melihat, itu sudah cukup untukku... Biarlah aku yang menggantikannya untuk menjadi buta... Walaupun aku tahu kami tak bisa bersama pada akhirnya... Aku tetap mencintainya... " Ucap Kai sendu sambil berlalu.

_Ini... mata Kai? _Air mata membanjiri wajahku. _Kai.. mianhae... mianhae... aku mencintaimu..._

Kyungsoo POV End

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG**

Para uisa dan perawat mendorong kedua ranjang rumah sakit yang sitempati Kyungsoo dan Kai kedalam ruang operasi.

Kai menatap sedih Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh obat bius.

Diraihnya tangan mungil yeoja itu dan berusaha mengenggamnya. Namun sayang, para perawat menjauhkannya dari Kyungsoo dan membenarkan posisi kepalanya lalu meletakkan kain yang hanya memiliki lubang untuk bagian mata.

Seorang uisa mempersiapkan cairan untuk membius Kai.

' _Selamat tinggal Kyungsoo-ah... Setidaknya sebelum aku memberikan mata ini kepadamu... aku masih dapat melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya... '_ Batin Kai dengan air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, tepat sebelum ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri karena efek obat bius

**END**

I just can't understand the ways  
Of all the men and their mistakes  
You give them all your heart  
And then they rip it all away

You told me how much you loved me  
And how our love was meant to be  
And I believed in you  
I thought that you would set me free

(REFRAIN):  
You should've just told me the truth  
That I wasn't the girl for you  
Still, I didn't have a clue  
So my heart depended on you

(CHORUS):  
Although I'll say I hate you now  
Though I'll shout and curse you out  
I'll always have love for you  
Because I am a girl

Been told a man will leave you cold  
Get sick of you and bored  
I know that it's no lie  
I gave my all, still I just cry

Never again will I be fooled  
To give my all when nothing's true  
I won't be played again  
But I will fall in love again

(REFRAIN)

(CHORUS)

Been told a man will leave you cold  
Get sick of you and bored  
I know that it's no lie  
I gave my all, still I just cry

Never again will I be fooled  
To give my all when nothing's true  
I won't be played again  
But I will fall in love again

You took advantage of my willingness  
To do anything for love  
Now I'm the only one in pain  
Will you please take it all away

Never thought being born a girl  
How I can love you and be burned  
And now I will build a wall  
To never get torn again

Kiss – Because I'm a Gir ( J-Entercom )

.

.

_Cinta butuh pengorbanan. __Cinta tak selamanya indah.. Apakah kau bisa rela berkorban demi orang yang kau cintai tanpa memikirkan dirimu sendiri?_

_Sadarilah, begitu banyak orang diluar sana yang mencintaimu dan rela berkorban untukmu.. Sadarilah keberadaan mereka... Karena belum tentu ada oranglain yang rela berkorban untukmu seperti yang dilakukan oleh orang yang mencintaimu setulus hati..._

**_- Eunhye Lee a.k.a EXOtic Panda -_**

Annyeong readersdeul..

Seperti yang Eunhye bilang diawal cerita, ini based on mv.

kalu readersdeul tertarik untuk mencari MV-nya, search : " Kiss – Because I'm a Girl "

Mian kalau alurnya kecepetan... Eunhye menyesuaikan isi ff ini bener-bener persis sama mv-nya walau mungkin ada sedkit perbedaan... dan Eunhye bener-bener kebawa perasaan waktu nulis ff ini. Terserah readersdeul mau percaya atau ga, tapi Eunhye jujur, Eunhye ngetik ini sambil nahan nangis..

Untuk diketahui, Kai disini ga tau kalau yang ngambilin foto yang terbang itu Kyungsoo. Dia juga gatau kalau yang dia ajak ngomong itu Kyungsoo, soalnya Kyungsoo ga ada ngeluarin suara sama sekali...

Eunhye minta tanggapan dari readersdeul untuk ff ini, ne?

Jeongmal gomawo


End file.
